The Confessor's Intuition
by alena ares
Summary: AFTER RICHARD AND KAHLAN CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER SHOTA STRIKES AGAIN WITH ANOTHER PROPHESY
1. Chapter 1

The Confessor's Intuition

**_Prologue_**

_The tears she cried were enough to fill a bucket; I look and shake my head at her weakness. She asked for this she asked to trained, to be broken, to learn to fight off pain, weakness, fear and every other emotion. She asked to be made strong and fend off weak emotions and to be taught how to feed on her anger and rage. Whenever I look back at her I see weakness that needed to be destroyed, she needed to be destroyed and destroy her I did, like a worn-out building I tore her down and she was rebuilt into a strong mordsith capable of facing pain without giving into it, that girl was me _

_Even though I might not have been considered a complete mordsith because I never watched mother tortured to death neither did I kill my father, I made up for this with being the hardest to break I'm sure my mistress and sisters always had something to worry about when it came to me, unlike the other girls I did not look for someone to hug or hold unto after my training, I would sit alone crying asking myself why I had thought it was a good idea to do what I did but I refused to be comforted by anyone, I smile whenever I think of the first person who tried to comfort me, let's say she got more than her regular beating that night so it was no surprise no one tried it again leaving me to my thoughts. _

_Even though I was a hard nut to crack (it even took more torture tools to eventually break me) but when it happened I was a valuable asset to them cutting down traitors from within, it was so exhilarating to feel the pain of the agiel and to place over their heart till it stops beating then serenity in those lifeless orbs that lacked light, it was so liberating. I guess my definition of fun and satisfaction was a bit twisted for a fourteen year old girl, but to think of it it's not anything less of what's expected from a mordsith even if I was only a "child"_

_I remember the first man I killed when he saw me the he called me a sweet child but next time he saw me in my leather he called me a monster it was funny because I still had the same dark hair only it was in a mordsith plait, I was still slender with olive skin only majority of it was covered with my leather and rare grey eyes were still the same except for the fact that I wore a cold stare that seemed intimidating and impossible for someone of my age to posses and that was totally different for the innocent and helpless look I gave him the day before. I can remember what his exact statement the first time we met when I helped him with his startled horse "you are such a sweet little girl but your eyes look entirely filled with sadness and loneliness, I can tell you've lost someone but don't lose faith in the creator she looks after all of us" I just nodded a told him my group would be looking for me and I had to leave, I shook my head at the man if only he knew his fate he wouldn't be talking about the creator, truth was that he talked too much it was during our interaction that I knew his wife was dead and he had a daughter and that he was going to fishing the next day, he even invited me to join him, fool, didn't his parents teach him to wary of strangers I guess he never listened to his mother and look where it got him a one-way ticket to the underworld, not that I minded being his means transportation in fact I was glad._

_ You know what was most pleasurable his screams and pleads when I started to torture him and train his daughter who was about eight or nine years old, it didn't take up to a week to break him which was fast according to my sisters but I was sure because my mean of torture was not only with the agiel but also with memories for some reason I was able to recreate the scene of her death with the little information for some absurd reason I knew how she looked because according to him I described her perfectly. But that is irrelevant the most interesting part killing him and bringing him back, the look in his face as he woke up was that of pure horror he would begged not to sent back there, he even started to call me mistress and my sisters were surprised, all except Dahlia who decided to train me because she saw the potential in me right from the day she found me at the door of the mordsith temple wounded by a wolf, she always had a way with these kind of things. She said when she looked into my eyes she knew that I was meant to be more than a servant girl and that was why she chose to train me even though she knew that I had no father that I could kill, though the maid made quite the substitute after being trained by Dahlia to kill me it was kill or be killed as Dahlia had said when she told the others to kill the rats, I didn't need to be told because I had never been known to like animals since I was little _

_When it was time I told him what to say and he agreed, it felt so strange and yet so in invigorating to have someone so huge groveling at my feet for mercy, I was so small. Back to the man who I was torturing I could swear on the creators light (if I believed in her) that with little show unfolding that I didn't need to eat for a whole year. He told her he was sorry for selling her to us and then with all the strength she could muster she picked the agiel and place it right over his heart and he was dying he gave me a look only I could understand and his last words were "mistress" then he departed to the underworld and after this I hugged Lila and told her that she had proved herself worthy and she was welcomed to the family of the sisters of the agiel and we would never hurt or betray her after my short speech she fainted_

_And after her there many other trainees and I derived pleasure in their torture their pain their screams their plead and was always itching for a fight so I could hurt someone so I could send another person to the underworld, but no matter how many people I killed and tortured it did nothing to fill the void I felt deep inside my heart and it would never be pacified until I killed him the person who pushed me to become what I proudly am today, and even though he had a hand I making me into a mordsith( which I was in no way ashamed of being ) he and I had a score settle _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Writer POV

The was shining brighter,the clouds were clear, the trees seemed to look greener, the flowers looked more beautiful, the air smelled fresher and the day seemed better, At least for the Mother Confessor had hope to be able to love Richard in every fear of hurting him, she looked at Richard he looked so handsome. If someone had told her five years ago that she would fall this deeply in love with someone and that someone would love her back with the same intensity Richard loved her, she would have thought the person had lost it and here she was living that "impossible "love with Richard.

She remembered the night she had just spent with Richard it was filled with passion, tenderness and most of all love. Her dreams with him which had been so far from realization were now happening right before her eyes, a fantasy Kahlan never thought possible. "A confessor? in love ?"she smiled, back then it had always been about duty and honour. Confessors were never suppose to love, they were always doing things for others and not themselves they never had loves only mates to continue their line, the thought of having to sleep with anyone apart from Richard disgusted her to the point of nausea

"Kahlan, are you okay? "Richard whispered "yes"Kahlan answered "you think the others noticed we were gone? " Richard asked."Oh we did" a third voice that came from the bushes responded, Richard eyes grew as large as saucers with the thought that they had been found turned to see it was Cara then with with a smirk "with all that noise you'd have to be deaf,dead or a very loud and snoring wizard " Cara said the last past with a frown "I am sorry did we disturb your sleep" Kahlan sheepishly asked "trust me mother confessor your little rendezvous is nothing compared to the wizard 's snoring, speaking of which "Cara turned to and kicked him he only turned he did not wake up "looks sleeping beauty is with her prince " Cara said sarcastically then she bent down and in a sing song manner "Zedd, Richard is about to eat the last of your persimmon " what?,Richard don't you dare!"Zedd said waking up with amazing clarity someone just waking up shouldn't have "now you see kids that's how you wake up a lazy wizard of the first order, thank you " and she bowed as every one laughed except Zedd who was still pouting on the fact that his sleep had disrupted

After they were packed, they began their journey to the people 's palace in other to get there before Darken Rahl got there first. Although Cara had a sinking feeling that they had already fallen behind she kept it to herself because she had to be optimistic plus she didn't want to spoil the romantic and happy mood over something as little as an assumption

Finally they arrived at the court yards Cara still had that felling but still kept mute, immediately they stepped into the throne room her suspicions were confirmed

"Hello brother" Darken Rahl greeted with mock politeness, everyone on Richard side got ready to fight surprisingly no mordsith on Darken's side even flinched then Darken spoke


	3. THE BEGINNING

DATE: Friday 31 of July,2015

Kahlan 's POV

I was in my study sorting out some papers, it had been two months after my wedding with Richard as mother confessor and i was happy. Rahl was keeping his end of the deal, but Richard,Cara and i thought it was better to keep ourselves ready, so therefore Richard was in charge of the training of the military arm along side Cara. I felt so sorry for those men, Cara could be a great friend but she was not the nicest commander .

And Zedd, well let's just say he's become the food taster, if there is anything like that. the kitchen women are always complaining about him taking food from the panty and it is always fun to hear them bicker and to hear them threaten to cut off his hand.

I could not wait to tell Richard the good news, finally we were going to be a complete family with kids, i was so anxious and not to mention nervous .  
I looked outside, and thought it was almost time for dinner, as if on cue, Terah the cook came in to tell me that the table was set. Zedd was already there when i arrived of course, and Richard and Cara arrived a few minutes later arguing about which weapon was better, "the agiel or a sword? " the a touch of the agiel can cause more pain than a few strikes of your sword" Cara said " but the user is at a disadvantage as she has to come close to her opponent to be able to use the weapon not to mention the pain she bears while holding the agiel" Richard replied " the last time i checked it was so easy for my sisters to beat a band of soldiers with your so called best weapon defend yourself Seeker" Cara quickly replied "that because..." but I had to cut Ricard off or we would have been there all night, "Richard i think you and Cara can continue your pointless argument later so we can eat now" i concluded, but the Mordsith would have none it " Kahlan our argument is not pointless, and two the wizard has already shown us that you don't need us to start eating dinner".  
We all turned our face to Zedd he had already already finished half of a chicken when he looked up he looked like a child that had just being caught with his hands in a the cookie jar, "what? you guys were arguing and i was hungry and you were taking to long and..." " it's alright wizard we are used to your gluttonous ways by now" Cara replied Richard chuckle a bit and i had to say something even tough i was totally with Cara "Cara? it's not polite to make fun of the elderly" "Kahlan truth hurts but some has to tell it" Cara replied " alright let's settle down eat the food" I said " or what's left of it" Cara says again " CARA!" " alright mother confessor "  
It was so amazing how much Cara had changed , from her rarely speaking and making negative and sarcastic comments to arguing with Richard and teasing Zedd, which always seemed to make her day

Finally we were all settled down, finished our meal and continued interacting except me, i was tense about this. Richard noticed and asked if was alright and I said I was alright and i had an announcement to make ,just then Shota showed up.

"Just great, Zedd your friend is here to see you" Cara said, then she gestured towards Shota and asked "would like me to pull out a chair for you and pour you a glass of wine or would you rather we get you a dagger so you can stab all of us in the back" she sarcastically continued. " what do you want Shota" Zedd and Richard asked almost simultaneously.

"Zeddicus, Richard is that how to welcome an old friend?" she asked " if that old friend is a cobra like you then it's the best and warmest welcome you'll eved her attention back to Richard " Seeker i have a prophecy" Cara gave a snort but Shota continued as if Cara wasn't there

_" the son of Rahl and the bearer of the pure heart, shall bear a son who will posses the power of love and the blue fire he shall destroy magic and the world to usher in a new world where he is master and suffering all men shall endure "  
_Shota finished.  
" how sure are we that this isn't one of your half baked prophesies?" Richard said  
"you said that Richard would not be able to defeat the keeper but he did" Cara said  
"with the help of another prophesy" Shota bit back ,"well i don't believe in prophesies, i believe that men make their own destiny" Richard snapped "If what i am saying is not true ask the confessor if she is with child" Shota said, everyone turned to look at me " Kahlan?" Richard asked me, i was just speechless all i could do was to nod " still that doesn't prove anything, so witch get out of here before I lose my self control and use my agiel on you" the mordsith threatened "i have warned you, take heed" Shota said that was the last thing i heard before everything went black

Ricard POV

My heart sank as i saw my wife fainting beside me it broke my heart, grabbed her she before she could fall to the ground. "See what you've done " i yelled at Shota who more or less didn't care "Good luck" Shota said in a nonchalant manner that made my blood boil and she went out. I turned my attention to the beauty in my arms and the amount of stress Shota news was evident on her face, Poor Kahlan she and I had been dreaming of having our own daughter and then Shota had to come with this type of news, it was nerve wreaking but i had to be strong for the both of us

It seems that Kahlan was coming around,then she asked " what happened" she tried to stand up but i pushed her back gently to the chair while telling her she fainted, "ooh" was her only reply, i had to ask " Honey are you okay" "yeah Richard, why wouldn't I be" Kahlan replied "I mean with everything and what Shota said" "Richard i don't know" she said, then she broke down " what are we going to do Richard? I love this baby even though it hasn't been born" she sobbed, I had to calm her down with reassuring words "Kahlan calm down, everything is going to be alright " I said i don't i didn't know what to do all I know was that i needed to calm my wife down "Richard we can't kill our child because of a dumb prophesy , if we kill this baby we'll never know what it'll be like we will never know what it will be like to be parents and besides we don't know if it is a boy or a girl , we might be killing our baby girl" ' it's okay Kahlan i understand what you're saying and i would never pass up a chance to be a father to this beautiful angel"" i finished and placed my hand on her stomach, then i stooped down to her belly and said" hi there baby, i am your father do you approve of your old man?" and then i tuned to look at Kahlan "so what did the baby say?" "the baby says that you are officially approved " Kahlan responded with a smile it was a relieve to see that she was feeling better about everything, then we retired to bed to sleep.

? POV

As the days passed, everyone was making preparation for the arrival of the child,they were picking netural toys making netural clothes with colours like white, brown, green or maybe grey even Cara the stern mordsith managed to pick out a shoes for the baby, everyone was cautious not to mention or say he or she when talking about the baby not to upset or set Kahlan off.

Finally the day of delivery came, Richard kept nothing Cara or Zedd said calmed him down, after two candle marks he couldn't take it anymore he came into the room and stayed by her side and held her hand cheering her to go on, a few minutes later the midwife shouted "I see a head, push mother confessor". Just then something out of the ordinary happened, the head disappeared as if it was pulled back, then the the head reappeared so the midwife dismissed this and continued cheering her on. Then the baby came out but there was a little hand that was holding the baby girl's leg , that was another baby " Mother confessor please try to push, there another one. After a few pushes the room was now the room was crowded with the cries of two babies, a baby boy and a baby girl . and this was only the beginning of the fulfillment of the prophesy

Authors note : BETTER COMMENT OR ELSE THE PROPHESY WILL NOT APPLY TO THE STORY

Just joking, Please review, follow and favorite. To be honest i ad already given up on the story until i saw the review by Kia King and Roundabunny, thanks you guys are the best

Pls feel free to comment and give constructive criticism, thanks and please review i spent all night coming up with it

Roundabunny: Sorry i couldn't write a long chapter

HAPPY SUMMER BREAK, HAVE FUN


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sister Natasha, what are you thinking about?" Sister Cami with fear in her voice asked me, I had never been a talker and for one never believed in the power of team work.

I was a one woman team, though most of my sisters saw it as pride Lord Rahl didn't seem to mind actually I think he found it kind of amusing and I trigging that such a young woman could hold such power.

I was too old to be trained as a mordsith when I was found but my trained saw something different in me, something special, I wont lie I was happy to become a mordsith than a slave , it was what I came to D'hara for, to become a mordsith and to kill that wretched male confessor wizard who was destined to destroy the worlds both new and old

" Do you really want to know what to know what I was thinking Sister Cami" I said as stood up and took a menacing step toward her making her cower even though she didn't show it outwardly I could feel her fear and I enjoyed it.

After a few seconds I step away and allowed her talk"No" she said firmly, just wanted to let you know that our lord requires your presence in the court room immediately" I smiled liked the **cheesier **cat from Alice in wonderland, a book I had read as a child, and said "thank you sister" before leaving for the court room

I finally arrived in the court room to find lord Rahl alone in the court room, I didn't bother bowing, and I only did that when we had audience to watch our marvelous performance.

"my lord, you called for me" I said "you want to continue our little play, without any audience darling" he said while approaching me with his hand behind his back

" I just thought that since your birthday is next week and guests are going to be everywhere I better get in character so I don't need to get punished" I said in a monotone manner

"don't worry about the guests my darling, we are going on a trip" although I was surprised I didn't let it show and asked with tea party interest "if I may know father where will we be going?" his response almost made me choke even though there was nothing in my mouth "we are going to the midlands my sweetheart"

DA DA DA DUH

"Try to knock me down again, and this time do it right " Shota said to me, I had been distracted throughout the lesson I was shocked. I couldn't go back yet I wasn't ready to face them, well was ready in respect to my powers but not emotionally wise, I had no idea how my family would react to seeing me, the long lost daughter, back home.

"Helloooooooo!, where is your mind little Natasha or should I call you….." I interrupted Shota couldn't let her call me by my real name, it brought back too many memories

"Don't you dare to do that Shota, you know that I don't like it" I said to Shota in a serious tone " calm down princess, I was just trying to get your attention" Shota said that in an annoying tone

"I am going back to the midlands" I told Shota while inspecting the flowers in the field we were in, I was dressed in a modest green peasant dress that seemed to make my eyes pop out and was wearing my sword pendant.

"Well you seem to be half way there" Shota said, then my pride took over, I swirled around and threw Shota to the nearest tree and said "what did you just say?" "I said you are ready" Shota responded

"Better, now where were we, Yes you promised to give me a certain spell book" I said a manner I had learnt from my adopted father Darken Rahl " The book is very dangerous, no one knows what lays within, not even me because the creator forbade it " Shota said, I was amused at how she thought I was going to buy her whole act of being an obedient servant of the creator

" Come on, Shota the creator also forbids tricking nature and looking forever young but here you are a century or so years old not looking a day over 30 years, soo if the book hasn't been opened it's because you can't" do it Shota darling, so let's cut to the chase and just give me the book" I said with huge grin on my face

"It's so funny how well you know me, you want the book" she said and brought it from thin air and tossed it at me "You can have it , but the consequences are dire" she completed and then disappeared just like Shota to be dramatic.

I was going to figure out this book no matter what the consequences might be

Today I decided to go ahead to spy into the next town before Lord Rahl got there , I was dressed in my usual green dress, I was walking through town, nothing seemed to wrong but I had to be sure, it was time to bring out the arsenal

"Mam what would you like to buy, we have apples, oranges even rare grapes fit for beautiful queen like you" a man who was selling fruits said to me. I turned around and looked at him and said

"Sir are you sure they are really fresh" I replied

"They are the best in the land" he said

"Well I'll have this one , this one and this one…." I stopped in the middle of the sentence pretending to be dizzy

"Are you okay mam ?" he asked moving towards me time to make my move

"I'm okay" I said, now he was behind me with his hands on my waist, then I knew it was the moment and then I pretended to faint

I heard people shouting then I felt myself being carried and I pretended to be unconscious

**TIME SKIP **

After a the whole scene I was brought to a hut of a woman named Carlista, she was the town's healer, she was a young woman probably in her late thirties probably had one or two kids. I finally decided that I was tired of playing pretend, so I started to rise up slowly then she rushed to my side and pushed back unto the bed gently

"You shouldn't try to stand you just fainted, how do you feel?" she asked with so much concern

"I feel dizzy, I also feel like throwing up and…. What is that smell" I asked faking being irritated by the smell

"It's just milk" she said

"Are you sure it's just milk, it smells so bad" I lied

" Yes and you have to drink it to get your strength back" she said

I shook my head

" Come on you have to take it unless the medicine will not work" she tried

"Okay" I said and then gulped it all down

"That's a good girl" she said as if she were talking to a little child

And then I ran outside and threw up everything I had eaten throughout the day which wasn't much

"What's wrong with me?" I asked with my most adorable face as I turned to face Carlista who was behind me

"Let's go inside" and we did and then she began to ask me questions

"What is your name?"she asked

"Mera, daughter of a farmer John Carson" I answered without hesitation

"Are you married or single?" she asked

"I am a widow, I lost my husband last month" I answered then I decided to put more life into my acting , I started to sob

"Carl was everything to me, I don't know what I'll do without him" she bought it and came over to soothed me although I hated to be touched it was vital for me to play the poor widow

"and now I have nothing of him with me, the thieves who killed him burnt down our house and left him outside" I continued to cry

"It's okay" she said and I finally calmed down so only sniffles could be heard in place of my sobs

"I am sorry for making you relive such memories" she said with such sympathy it was almost comical

"Sorry, but you have to answer this last question for me to be sure of what you have, can you do that for me. I nodded

She asked when last I had seen my blood and I told her two to three months ago

And then she said "I think you're pregnant Mera" then I burst into tears "Carl always wanted us to have a baby and now he's gone" I said

"calm down Mera , everything will be just fine" she said rocking me back and forth until I decide to go to sleep

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up that morning and went out only to meet the man I met yesterday at market, chopping fire wood. He looked up and asked " how are you feeling "

"I am fine, have you seen Carlista?" said while leaning on the door frame

"She went out to drop the kids at school, is there anything you need" he asked

I hated to admit but the potion was quite potent, you see I used a potion to induce those symptoms and the only way to undo it is to take the cure, I do not see the appeal of feeling this way, the nausea, the dizzy spells and tiredness. Why would anyone want this?

"Are you her husband?" I asked for the sake of it

"Yes I am, Lista is the best thing that ever happened to me, before she came into my life I was just a poor sales man moving from town to town but when I met Lista I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

But wooing her wasn't easy I had to give up roaming around and settled down here a became an established fruit trader with a farm and bought the land for this house and the land for planting after awhile of sending her flowers and notes she finally noticed me and we started courting…" that was the last thing that I heard before everything started spinning, my vision began to blur and fell to the ground

**TIME SKIP**


End file.
